Absorvidos
by cryle
Summary: Despues de un mes de haber ido a la granja, los chicos ven unas peliculas, pero luego sin saber como terminan dentro de varias. Cryle, Steek, Clyman y Bunny.
1. Peliculas

Estaban Stan y kyle junto con cartman en la casa de stan tratando de pensar en hacer algo divertido cuando de pronto llego keny.(PD: Esta es despues de un mes de llagr de la granja :))

-Hola chicos¿que hacen?.-dijo mientras comia chicle.

-Pensamos en que hacer para divertirnos.-le respondio kyle.

-Y si llamamos a los otros chicos y arrendamos una pelicula de terror.- Mientras keny hablaba se le callo el chicle de la boca.- o mierda, es el quinto esta semana.

-Mierda kenny!, recojelo o se pegara en la alfombra.-dijo stan a lo que kenny se agacho y lo recojio, se fue a la cocina y lo boto.

-La idea de kenny suena bien.-dijo kyle.

-Solo quiere ver a Butters por eso lo dice.-dijo cartman.

-Vamos hagamoslo.- insistio kenny.

-Vale.-dijo por fin stan a lo que kenny y kyle celebraron mentalmente.- Kyle podrias ir por mi celular que esta en la mesa de afuera, si quieres sal por el ventanal.

-OK.- dijo kyle, pero no se dio cuenta que el ventanal estaba cerrado y choco en pleno contra el.-AUCH!.- dijo sobandose la nariz

-jajajaj! judio estupido.

-Callate cartman!.- dijo abriendo la estupida ventana y saliendo.

Ya una vez dentro, llamaron al numero de craig ya que pasaban la mayoria del tiempo en la casa de este.

-_¿halo?_

_-_hola!, se encuentra craig?

_-no joven, esta equivocado.-_cuelgan.

-¿y que te dijo?.- dijo kenny.

-equivocado.

-¿que?no es posible dame eso.

_-¿halo?_

-hola, disculpe esta craig?

-_no esta equivocado._

-¿y que paso?.-dijo kyle.

-equivocado.-dijo keny agachando la cabeza.

-es obio, llamaste al mismo numero!.-dijo kyle .- obiamente va a seguir estando equivocado aunque cambies a la persona que llama.

-No es cierto!.-dijo cartman

-¿a no?, pues llama tu cartman.-le desafio kyle

-Dame eso.- tuuu tuuu(contestan).- _¿halo?_

_-_hola!, se encuentra craig.

-_cinco minuto...halo(contesto craig)_

_-_craig amigo, te quieres venir a ver una pelicula tu y los tuyos a casa de stan?

-_vale, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.(colgo)._

-Hay vendran.-dijo cartman mirando a los chicos los cuales estaban impresionados.-Ja!, te gane judio.

-Si, pero al menos yo no me pongo los zapatos al reves.-dijo kyle a lo que cartman se miro los pies y se agacho maldiciendo mientras se cambiaba los zapatos de lugar.

Los chicos comenzaron a ordenar la sala para la pelicula, colocaron una mesita en medio para poner cosas para comer, cuando golpearon la puerta.

Kyle abrio.

-Hola.-saludo alegre a los cuatro chicos.

-hola.-dijo craig con su voz monotona y entraron.

-¿Y que peli sera?.

-Aun no sabemos. Los estabamos esperando para que uno de ustedes nos acompañara.-Dijo stanley.

-Bien yo ire.- dijo craig.

-Kyle hiba a ir.- dijo cartman, kyle se puso de pie y ambos salieron a buscar un par de peliculas para ver.

-Gah!..-dijo tweek

-Tweek si quieres puedes ir a la cocina a prepararte un cafe.-dijo stan.

-va-vale.- dijo tweek dirjiendose a la cocina.

Kyle y craig hiban bastante callados caminando, como craig hiba con la cabeza alta, las manos tras la nuca y los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta y choco contra un poste. De inmediato se tapo la nariz y miro a Kyle el cual solo despues de unos segundos se comenzo a reir, craig fruncio el ceño y tomo a kyle de la muñeca con fuerza y lo jalo para seguir caminando.

Tweek estaba en la cocina viendo su cafe, pero no sabia cual era el azucar, si era aquel frasco que decia azucar, o aquel que decia sal XD. Tomo el que decia sal y lo hacho en su cafe, de inmediato al probar su cafe escupio y lo bot.

-Gah!...que a-asco!.- dijo preparandose otro, esta vez con el frasco que decia azucar XD. Esta vez el agua estaba fria porque no habia puesto a hervir la tetera, por lo que lo boto de nuevo, tomo la tetera, le hecho agua( a la mama de stan no le gustaban los hervidores electricos), tomo los fosforos para encender el gas, pero abrio la caja a lreves, provocando que todos los fosforos calleran al suelo.

GAH!.

-Ire a ver como esta tweek.- dijo stan, al entrar vio al chico agachado tratando de recojer los fosforos,le causo gracia verlo pero se agacho y lo comenzo a ayudar.

Cartman y clyde estaban sentados en el sillon viendo terrance y phillip, cuando se estaban riendo un insecto se metio en la garganta de clyde provocando que este se ahogara, Cartman lo tomo por la espalda y le apreto con fuerza el estomago, Clyde escupio el bicho.

-Oh!que ascooo!.- dijo cartman burlandose de clyde el cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Kenny y Token habian ido a la cocina a acompañar a los otros dos , de pronto golpearon y keny fue a abrir.

-Butters!.- dijo al verlo y le dio un beso y un abrazo (PD: recuerden que las parejas eran craig con kyle, stan con tweek, cartman con clyde, Butters con keny y pip con token :))

-Hola keny.

-Ven pasa.-Butters entro en la casa.

Stan en la cocina encendio un fosforo para calentar la tetera, pero se demoro mucho en ponerlo y se comenzo a consumir provocando que se quemara la punta de los dedos.

-AAAhhh!.- gritaba despues con los dedos puestos bajo la llave de agua.- ahhh!.- se quejaba luego mientas tweek le envolvia los dedos en una venda.

Craig y kyle ya hiban llegando a la tienda de videos cuando a kyle se le ocurrio comprarse en un almacen cerca una bebida. La abrio y se comenzo a chorrear, la cerro, la miro con el ceño fruncido, la abrio, de nuevo se chorreo, la volvio a cerrar, la miro mal, la hiba a abrir de nuevo pero craig se la arrebato y la abrio con mas cuidado, se la entrego kyle le agradecio, y craig por un momento penso que talvez kyle era estupido.

Porfin entraron y comenzaron a mirar las pelicula que hay habian, de pronto a ambos le llamo la atencion una y estiraron la mano para cogerla a la vez pero por eso provocaron que sus manos chocaran, se miraron y se voltearon al instante con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Kyle la volvio a mirar y la cojio.

-Esta esta bien.- dijo mostrandosela a craig, colocandola delante de su cara, craig la corrio y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Si esta perfecta.- le dijo al oido, kyle estaba rojito pero solo sonrio.

Craig lo tomo de la cintura mientras tomaba otra pelicula de terror y se la llevaban, aun con kyle de la cintura, a la caja donde la arrendaron y salieron del local.

Token habia entrado al baño para hablar por celular mas privado, pero apenas lo saco se le callo al inodoro, se quedo hay mirandolo como si por arte de magia el celular fuera a salir solo del agua, Solo se agacho y metio la mano al water para poder alcanzar su celu, lo saco, y como es un puto suertudo aun funcionaba, llamo a pip y lo invito, pero este dijo que no podia ir, asi que token tomo sus cosas y salio a su casa a verlo.

-Puto token, se pudo haber quedado.- deijo cartman que tenia a clyde sobre el abrazado.

-Este a sido un dia muy estupido.- dijo stan sentado con tweek apoyado en su hombro.

-¿Porque lo dices?.- dijo keny.

-Porque a todos le ha pasado alguna mierda, solo falta que a butters le pase algo.

Los chicos miraron al aludido el cual estab dormido en el sillon con un monton de baba a su lado. Los chicos lo miraron con cara de W.T.F.

-¿Porque se tardan tanto kyle y craig?.- dijo stan aburrido. Mientras se veia como craig tenia a kyle en un rincon besandolo con ganas.

-Hey!, hoy es martes trece.- dijo keny mirando el calendario que colgaba de la puerta de la cocina de stan.

-Eso explica porque tanta mierda hoy.- dijo clyde.

Psaron unos veinte minutos mas y kyle entro junto a craig con la pelicula.

-Llegamos!.- dijo un alegre kyle, que la entrar se tropeso con el escalon y callo de bruces al suelo.

-JAJAJAJ!, judio estupido.- dijo feliz cartman.

-callate!.- le regaño craig mietras ayudaba a su chico a levantarse.

-¿cuales trajeron?.- dijo feliz keny.

-Actividad paranormal y Pesadilla en la calle Elm.- dijo feliz kyle

-Esa ya la vi con clyde en la granja.- dijo cartman.- freddy es un pervertido.

-Igual que keny?.- dijo stan

-Si igual que el.-dijo clyde.

-HEY!.- se quejo keny.

-Tu la viste pero los demas no.- dijo kyle.

-Como sea, sentemosnos y pon actividad paranormal.- dijo Stan. Ya estaban todos sentados viendo la pelicula bastante acongojados, kyle estaba con una pierna sobre la de craig y le tenia la mano tomada con fuerza, cada vez que pasaba algo chillaba.

-Erotico...-le decia craig cada vez que chillaba, kyle lo miraba mal

Clyde estaba tan metido en la pelicula que cuando hiba a tomar bebida por el sorbete, se lo metia en la nariz, en los ojos, e incluso en el menton, Cartman solo veia con atencion con clyde de la cintura, Stan que tenia a tweek abrazado con fuerza por el miedo, hiba a tomar bebida pero por estar pendiente en la pelicula volteo el vaso antes de que llegara a su boca provocando que se le callera en el pantalon, no dijo nada por no querer hacer que tweek se sobresaltara, Keny aprovechaba que butters estaba pegado en la pelicula para besarle el cuello.

Cuando la peli acabo kyle se paro a encender la luz ya que habian cerrado las cortinas.

-Pongo esta ¿o la vemos a la noche?.- pregunto con la pelicula de freddy en la mano.

-solo ponla, ademas ya esta atardeciendo.- dijo stan.

La coloco, apago las luces y se volvio a sentar con craig, cuando la pelicula ya estubo muy avanzada, Kyle sentia su estomago revuelto por tanta sangre y solo decidio enterrar su cara en el pecho de craig para que no le diera asco seguir viendo eso, craig solo le acariciaba a espalda.

-Ven! yo les dije que freddy era un pervertido como keny.- dijo cartman casi al final de la peli.

-Deja de ponerme de ejemplo!.- dijo molesto keny, butters no lo escuchaba, estaba atento a la pelicula.

-Hey, se parece a keny.- dijo butters inconcientemente, los otros lo miraron y solo se rieron.

-Butters!.- dijo keny mirando molesto a su novio.

La pelicula acabo y se quedaron sentados en el sillon charlando, kyle de pronto noto la venda en la mano de su amigo.

-¿que te paso?.- le pregunto kyle.

-me queme.- le respondio stan.

-¿con fuego?.- dijo estupidamente kyle a lo que todos lo miraron , craig que estaba volvio a pensar que talvez kyle era estupido.

-No kyle, con aire.- dijo stan con sarcasmo.

-Solo queria saber.- dijo ofendido.- ademas te pudiste haber quemado con agua hirviendo.

-No te enojes.- le dijo craig muy cerca de su oido, kyle lo miro y craig le dio un beso.

-Bayanse a un motel.- dijo cartman.

-Callate!,- le dijo clyde enojado porque incluso craig era mas expresivo.

-Clyde...- le dijo cartman apoyandose en su pecho.

-Bien yo ma voi, se hizo de noche bastante pronto.- dijo keny poniendose de pie.

Butters tambien lo siguio, pronto todos se fueron y stan fue a dejar a tweek a su casa.

-Adios tweek.- le dijo mientras lo tenia de la cintura y le daba un beso.

-a-adios stan.

Craig habia ido a dejar a kyle a su casa, pero lo tenia arrinconado mientras lo besaba.

-Te quiero kyle.- le dijo.

-Yo tambien craig.- Pronto craig se fue y kyle entro para acostarse, realmente disfrutaba de estar con su chico.

-Cartman esa noche le pidio a clyde que se quedara en su casa, asi que imaginen lo que estaban haciendo.

-Butters estaba en su cama cuando kenny se colo por su ventana, asi que tambien adivinaran lo que hacian.

Todos estaban ya a las tres de la madrugada durmiendo, despues de ver pelicula de miedo y comer mucha comida chatarra, lo que no sabian era que la verdadera pelicula de terror comenzaba recien hay.

_bueno este s el fin del cap, me explico, un mes despues de salir de la granja los chicos siguen juntos, pero sin saber como terminan dentro de varias pelliculas...ojala les guste._


	2. El pais de las maravillas

Kyle desperto cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada sintiendo una rara presion en su pecho, se dirijio al baño a tomar agua cuando un extraño agujero que aparecio en el piso lo absorvio. Fue todo tan rapido que nisiquiera alcanzo a gritar.

Cartman tenia a clyde de la cintura cuando tambien fue a su baño por las mismas causas que kyle, Stan fue lo mismo, kenny que estaba en casa de butters tambien, pero al baño de butters. A los tres le paso lo mismo.

Al mismo tiempo cayeron en un extraño lugar.

-Ah! ¡¿que mierda?.- dijo kyle poniendose de pie.

-¿Donde carajos estoy?,- se quejo stan.

-Chicos ¿que paso?.- dijo keny.

-No lo se.- dijeron kyle y stan a la vez.

-Porque llevo un traje de conejo!.- dijo cartman molesto.

-Al menos no llevas un vestido.- los chicos miraron a kyle y se comenzaron a reir.

Mientras tanto butters se habia levantado a buscar a kenny pero al entrar al baño no lo vio, por un momento creyo que talvez estaba afuera, pero antes de poder salir se paro frente al lavamanos pisando en el mismo lugar donde habia pisado antes kenny y el mismo agujero lo absorvio, sellandose finalmente.

Craig se levanto, pero al pisar el piso algo tambien lo absorvio.

A tweek le paso lo mismo y a Clyde le paso algo similar a lo de butters.

Pronto los chicos cayeron en el mismo lugar donde estaban los otros chicos .

-Ah! mierda clyde fijate donde caes!.- le dijo cartman a clyde. Pero de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron brillantes al verlo con un vestido similar al de kyle puesto, ambos llevaban el vestido que llevaba Alicia en el pais de las maravillas.

-Perdon!.- dijo molesto clyde.- ¿eh?, ¿que carajos?

-¿Donde mierda estoy?.- dijo craig acercandose a kyle sin darse cuenta aun que este estaba con un vestido que lo hacia ver muy sexy, o erotico como le decia craig.

-Bueno.- dijo kenny que ahora tenia a butters junto a el.- antes de que ustedes llegaran aqui, kyle dijo que esto era alicia in the wonderland.- dijo kenny mirando a kyle le cual estaba maravillado con el traje peludito de conejo que llevaba craig.

-Stan!, gah!.- dijo tweek acercandose, stan lo abrazo y lo miro, se comenzo a reir con el trajecito de raton que tenia tweek.

-AH! Stan!...- fue lo unico que atino a hacer tweek.

-Te ves adorable.- le dijo stan abrazandolo.

-¿Y que se supone que soy?¿un conejo?.- dijo craig mirando su ropa.

-Te ves tan tierno.- dijo kyle, craig lo miro y noto que llevaba un vestido, se comenzo a reir.

-Pareces una nena!.

-Callate craig! ohgs! te detesto.- dijo kyle tratando de quitarse el vestido, pero ea lo unico que llevaba puesto, por lo que tuvo que aguantar.

-Bueno ya que kyle vio la pelicula, tendra que decirnos a cada uno que somos.- dijo keny, kyle lo miro y luego miro a cada uno.

-Ok...-dijo kyle resignado.- bueno Craig y cartman son el conejo que tiene un reloj, tweek con butters son la ratoncita guerrera, stan y kenny son el sombrerero loco y yo con clyde.- ambos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.- somos Alicia.

-Oh que exitante!.- grito cartman, los otros lo quedaron mirando.

-Bueno ignoremos eso.- dijo kyle.

-¿Y que devemos hacer?- dijo butters.

-Y si...¿caminamos hacia alla?.- dijo stan señalando un camino cualquiera.

-Ok...-dijeron todos. Entonces, como kyle llevaba un vestido el cual le quedaba un poco mas largo ya que era un poquitin mas bajo que clyde, se quedo un poco mas atras. Entonces craig se le acerco y lo abrazo por detras.

-No me gusta ese vestido..- le susurro craig, kyle se volteo y lo miro.- te lo quiero sacar.- le dijo tratando de darle un beso.

-Eres un pervertido.- le dijo kyle.

Mas adelante clyde hiba hablando con butters sobre lo incomodo que era usar un vestido.

-Pero se te ve bien.- dijo butters, clyde lo fulmino.

-Butters te ves tan tiiiierno!.- dijo keny exagerando.

-Ya dejalo keny.- dijo Clyde.- vas a hacer que se aburra y te deje por otra persona.- a keny casi le da un ataque oir eso y miro de inmediato a butters.

-No harias eso...¿o si?.- le dijo preocupado.

-No keny, pero nesecito respirar, talvez si me sueltas un poco.- keny lo miro con horror.

-Ok..-dijo resignado y lo solto y comenzo a caminar solo con una aureora negra a su alrededor.

-Oye stan!.-dijo tweek

-¿que pasa?

-¿Que es eso?.- dijo apuntando hacia donde venian un monton de cartas que parecian ser soldados a buscar a los chicos.

-AH! CORRAN!.- dijo stan y todos comenzaron a correr en direcciones distintas, pero kyle se tropeso y craig lo tubo que tomar para poder seguir, pero eran demaciados y eran rapidos por lo que los alcanzaron y los rodearon apuntandolos con flechas.

-¿que carajo quieren?.- dijo kyle.

-¡callate alicia!.- dijo una de las cartas.

-No idiota, esa es alicia.-dijo otra carta apuntando a clyde. Clyde y Kyle se miraron, los otros ya querian explotar en risas.

-No!imbecil, esa porque tiene labios mas delicados.-dijo la estupida carta apuntando a kyle.

-Esa porque es mas alta.- a clyde

-Pero esa es mas delgada.- a kyle

-Pero esa es castaña.- a clyde.

-idiota alicia es pelirroja.- a kyle

-Esa es mas blanca.- a clyde.

-NO imbecil, esa es mas blanca, la otra es mas rosada.

-No somos chicas!.-gritaron clyde y kyle. De pronto se bajo de un caballo un horrible hombre con un cuerpo de largas extremidades y pequeña cabeza.

-¿Y que hacen entonces dos travestis aca?.- dijo Ilosovic.

-No somos travestis!.- gritaron de nuevo.

-Entonces admiten que son chicas, ¡llevenlos ante la reina roja!.

Los chicos fueron llevados a un gran castillo donde todo era rojo negro y blanco, especialmente rojo. Pusieron a Stan, craig, butters, cartman, kenny y tweek en una carcel, y a clyde con kyle los llevaron delante de la reina roja.

-¿Quienes son ellos?.- dijo la reina blanca con su voz fuerte y pesada.

-Son alicia.- dijo Ilosovic.

-¡pero son dos!, idiota.- dijo la reina de corazones gritando.

-Yo no soy alicia soy kyle.

-Yo tampoco soy alicia soy clyde.

-Idiota!, trajiste a clyde y kyle!.- volvio a gritar la cabezota.

-Pero...se parecian tanto, especialmente esa.- dijo apuntando a clyde.

-¿Que?.- dijo el aludido.

-Llevenselos, con los otros.- dijo la roja.

Mientras en la prision del castillo rojo, un simpatico gato llamado Desire habia ayudado a los prisioneros a escapar. Robando las llaves del guardia del lugar, los logro liberar, eso si dejando al guardia inconciente ya que lo habia golpeado con una estatua de la cabeza de la reina roja . Los chicos salieron y se dispusieron a buscar alguna salida.

-Ustedes no son de aca.- dijo el gato.

-Si lo sabemos.- dijo stan.

-deven salir por la parte mas alta del castillo.

-¿y cual es esa?.- dijo butters.

-La punta mas alta del castillo Butters.- dijo Kenny.

-Pero y kyle con clyde.-dijo Tweek nervioso.

-Nosotros iremos.- dijo craig refiriendose a el y a cartman.

-Vale los vemos arriba.

Mientras los guardias se llevaban a Clyde y kyle, Ilosovic les pidio que antes lo dejaran a el y a kyle a solas. Lo atrinco contra una pared.

-Eres tan...hermosa.- le dijo acercandose para darle un beso. Pero en ese momento una amno lo jalo volteandolo y dandole en el rostro.

-Craig!.-dijo feliz craig, pero este se puso sobre el tipo a horcajadas y lo siguio golpeando con violencia.

-El es mio!.-decia con rudeza.- idiota!hijo de puta! ¡¿como te atreves a tocar mis cosas?.

-Ya craig!.- dijo kyle deteniendolo.-yo creo que lo mataste.-dijo con tono preocupado.

-Solo esta inconciente.-dijo craig poniendose de pie.

-¿como lo sabes?

-no seria la primera vez .

-¡¿que?.-dijo kyle asustado.

-Vamos!.- le dijo jalandolo del brazo.

Mientras tanto clyde era llevado por los guardias hasta la prision, cuando vieron una ¨hermosa mujer¨.

-Hola chicos.- dijo cartman.

-Hola lady!¿que hace una dama como usted por aqui?.-dijo una de las cartas.

-Mi pañuelo se callo dentro de esa selda, pero me da miedo entrar. ¿Uno de ustedes seria tan amable para ayudarme?

Los hombre carta sin dudarle se metieron todos corriendo a la celda, pero entonces cartman cerro y se saco la peluca con el pañuelo y el vestido que llevaba encima.

-Cartman!.-dijo clyde.

-No hay tiempo.-dijo cartman jalandolo del brazo hacia adentro.

En el camino se encontraron con craig y kyle y subieron juntos hasta el final donde estaban los demas junto al gato desire.

-Bien ahora juntense y esperen.-les dijo el gato. Paso un rato.

-Gato de mierda aqui no pasa nada!.-dijo Stan.

-No sean impacientes.

-Pero queremos irnos!.- dijo Butters.

-Solo esperen.

-Mira gato gay! te doi cinco minutos para que funcione a te parto esa horrible cara!.-dijo craig

-Craig.- le dijo kyle.-¿porque estas tan jodidamente agresivo?.

-Callate kyle!, eso no importa ahora.- le dijo cartman.

Pronto, sin previo aviso, fueron absorvidos de nuevo y desaparecieron del lugar.

-Pobres chicos.-dijo para si el gato.-si supieran que esto no acaba aca.

_Cortito, pero ya pasaron por una, donde iran a caer los pobres, uf, quien sabe. JIJI, el hospital no es divertido ¬¬...de hecho me quiero escapar pero no tengo los cojones XD._


	3. harry potter XD

Los chicos calleron desde el cielo al suelo con brutalidad sobre alguien.

-Cuidado! mocosos.- dijo Severus Snape empujandolos y levantandose del suelo.- ¿Quienes son? no los habia visto antes por aqui.

-Son unos chicos nuevos de intercambio.- dijo una niña con un alborotado cabello ondulado.

-Son tus amigos?, hermaione.- le dijo snape, la chica asintio.- Los mantendre vigilados.

Dicho esto se volteo con su gran capanegra y dejo hay a los niños perplejos.

-¿Quien eres puta?.- dijo suavemente craig.

-Mi nombre es Hermaione Granger, ¿quienes son ustedes?, no los habia visto antes por aqui.

-Yo soy ...- kenny le tapo la boca a butters.-¿Primero donde estamos?.

-Estan en Hogwarts, la escuela de magia y hechizeria.

-Hey hermione!.- se escuhco a lo lejos.

-Ron! Harry!, vengan!,- dijo entusiasmada la chica.- Les presento a mis nuevos amigos.

-¿Amigos?.- dijo stan.

-Nadien me dijo que eramos amigos.- dijo kyle al oido de su amigo.

-Ni a mi.- le dijo este.

-O genial!.- dijo harry.- bienvenidos a Hogwarts.- les dijo tendiendole una mano a los chicos.- Mi nombre es Harry.

-Y el mio Ron.

-Bueno...yo soy stan, el es tweek, el clyde, kyle, craig, eric , butters y kenny.

-Hola kenny un gusto conocerte.- dijo coqueta Hermione.

-Hola Potter!.- se escucho una voz acercandose, era Draco Malfoy.

-¿Que quieres draco?

-Quieron tu virginidad.- dijo cartman imitando una ridicula voz, los chicos rieron, draco los fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Quienes son ustedes ratas?.- dijo pesadamente.

-No somos ratas!.- dijo butters, Draco lo miro y lo apunto con su varita.

-No te atrevas a gritarme, pequeño engendro.

-Hey no le digas asi!.- defendio keny.

-Si no le digas asi a butters.- siguio kyle y asi los demas lo siguieron.

-Callense!.- grito draco.- yo le digo como quiero a quien quiero.

-Eso con los demas, a nosotros no.- draco apunto con su varita a Stan.

-No me desafies!.

-¿Y que haras? ¿meternos ese palo en el culo?.- dijo cartman y os demas comenzaron a reirse, Hermione, Ron y Harry tambien se reian.

-Toma!.- grito draco lanzando un conjuro, Stan quedo qegado en la pared.

-Stan!.- grito tweek y corrio a ver a su novio.

-Vaya!.- dijo cartman.- hey por casualidad ¿no tienes arena en la vagina?.

-¡¿Como?.- dijo draco impactado por la pregunta.

-No te averguenzes, mira.- dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de kyle,-Aqui mi amigo judio siempre le pasa, siempre se le mata arena en la vagina, por lo que tambien reacciona asi.

-¡Que no tengo arena en mi vagina!.- grito kyle.

-Kyle tu no tienes vagina.- le dijo clyde.

-Ves cartman, nisiquiera tengo vagina, ¿como puedo tener arena en algo que no tengo?

-Clyde no te metas!. Asi que dinos amigo, aqui mi amigo kyle te comprende.

-Cartman...-susurro con rabia kyle mientras apretaba los puños.

-Todos ustedes!.- dijo draco-¡son unos indecentes!.- hiba alanzar un ataque pero harry con la ayuda de su amigo ron lo comenzaron a enfrentar.

-Siganme!.- le dijo Hermione a los chicos.

-A tu prostibulo?.- dijo craig con verdadera curiosidad.

-¿que dijiste?.- pregunto enrabiada Hermione.

-Te pregunto que si a tu prostibulo.- dijo cartman hablandole como quien le habla a un idiota.

-¿Que estan insinuando?.- dijo molesta Hermione.

-Hay pero que perra mas tonta.- dijo kyle molesto.

-Estamos diciendo que eres una puta.- dijo clyde hablando como lo habia hecho cartman anteriormente.

-¡¿ME ESTAN LLAMANDO PUTA?.- Dijo Hermione, los chicos que peleaban atras se voltearon a mirar.

-Si idiota!, ¡¿como es que no captas?- dijo Butters sintiendose bien al saber que habia alguien quizas mas idiota que el.

-GAH!...puta!.- le dijo tweek, pronto los otros le siguieron y comenzaron a llamarle puta.

-Los voy a matar!.- dijo sacandoo su varita, los chicos comenzaron a correr y Hermaione los perseguia.

-Mione espera!.- grito Ron. ire por ella harry o matara a esas chicos!.

-Ve Ron.- dijo Harry que peleaba contra draco.

Los chicos corrian y llegaron hasta una de esas escaleras que se movian por si solas, justo al subirse ellos combio de lugar. Despues de unas tantas preguntas la escalera se detubo y los chicos terminaron de subir, intentaron abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

-Para entrar deven decir la contraseñaaaaa!.- dijo el cuadro de la pared cantando.

-Callate puta gorda y dejanos entrar!.- dijo groseramente Cartman.

-Lo siento chicos pero nesecito la contraseña.

-¡Hay estan!- grito enojada Hermione y comenzo a subir la escalera, de pronto la escalera se movio y mione se tuvo que quedar quieta par evitar caer, los chicos que estaban en la punta de la escalera al ver que se detenia abrieron la puerta que se encontraba hay y entraron cerrandola con pestillo. Hermione la abrio sin problema, pero en ese momento Ron la alcanzo.

-Hermioene relajate!.- dijo este exaltado por la carrera que habia tenido.

-Pero no escuchaste lo que me dijeron?.

-Ustedes no tienen nigun derecho a llamarla asi!.-dijo Ron apuntando a los chicos.

-Perdon.- dijeron los ocho chicos a la vez.

-¿Que hacemos con ellos?.- dijo Hermione.

-Llevemoslos donde Dumbledore.- dijo harry que hiba llegando.

-Harry!.- dijero sus amigos.- estas bien.

-Claro, ¿que creyeron?

-Que el albino ese te patearia las bolas.- dijo clyde desde adentro, los chicos de nuevo se rieron.

-Llevemoslos rapido, ya no los soporto.- dijo Hermione.

Los chicos fueron llevados con dumbledore.

-Y enonces no saben como salir.- dijo dumbledore despues de escuchar el relato de los chicos.

-Eso es lo que dijimos!.- dijo Stan casi colapsando.

-Bien, ya se que paso, y se donde deven ir.- dijo el hombre, los chicos suspiraron tranquilos.- pero quien los ayudo antes los deve ayudar ahora, los deve ayudar a buscar la salida en lo mas profundo del bosque.

-Entonces el gato nos deve venir a ayudar?.- dijo Butters.

-Si el gato!.- dijo tweek- fue ¡gah!, es primero que ¡gah! nos ayudo!.

-No idiotas, se referia a mi.- dijo Hermione.

-¿ella nos ayudo?.-dijo kyle.

-¿en que momento?-dijo craig.

-Cuando se encontraron con Snape.- dijo Harry.- ella los ayudo a salir de ese problema.

-Ya no hay tiempo, vergan yo se quin nos ayudara.- dijo Hermione.

Los chicos carrieron feura del colegio y se dirijian a una pequeña casa que habia ufera, solo con Hermone.

-Entren Aqui.- dijo la chica.

-¿Que pasa aqui?.- dijo hagrid que estaba sentado frente a su chimenea.

-Nesecito tu ayuda!, ellos no son de aca y nesecito que alguien me ayude a sabber donde los devo llevar.

-Hermone!, ellos no pueden estar aca!, elllos deben de ser llevados a lo mas profundo del bosque...

-Pero Hagrid!..

-Perdon Hermione, deves ir sola.

La chica salio con los chicos y se dispusieron a caminar solos por el bosque, estaban llegando al rincon donde seria transportados pero entonces una criatura con alas de murcielago y cara de polla con cuerpo de caballo ataco a la chica.

-AHHH!, chicos porfavor ayuda.- Grito Hermione.

-Naaaaa.- dijo Craig.- yo ya me quiero ir.- los otros tambien asintieron y comenzaron a dirijirse al rincon para ser transportados.

-¡¿Que?.- dijo kyle.- no la podemos dejar hay!.- tomo la vaita de la mano de la chica con cuidado de ser atacado y apunto al pajaro, de pronto la varita lanzo un hachizo que hizo al pajarote desaparecer, Hermione tenia unos rasguños pero se levanto y abrazo a kyle.

-Gracias niño!.

-Yo te queria hacer desaparecer a ti¬¬.- dijo kyle para si.

Los chicos se pararon en el rincon y a diferencia de la vez pasada fueron absorvidos de inmediato.

_Bueno...para no pensar masl hermione me cae bien, pero a ellos noles podia caer bien...a la tarde talvez este el cuatro, el maldito medico ocupa tiempo ¬¬._


	4. la fabrica de chocolate!

Los chicos calleron dentro de una enorme fuente con un dulce y muy cremoso chocolate dentro.

-Ags!.¡¿Que es esto?...gah!.- grito tweek al salir nadando hacia arrriba por el espeso chocolate.

-Mmm.- dijo feliz kyle lamiendose los dedos.- ¡que bien!.

-No hagas eso.- le dijo craig.

-Es chocolate, que puede pasar.- dijo stan comiendo junto a su amigo.

-Se van a enfermar del estomago.- dijo butters que veia a keny comer al igual que sus amigos.

-Un poco de chocolate no hara que me enferme.- dijo cartman, clyde le encontro toda la razon.

-Idiotas.- dijo craig que junto a tweek y butters eran los unicos que no habian provado el chocolate.

De repente llego un hombre de baja estatura que tenia una libreta de apuntes.

-¿Que es eso?.- pregunto kyle.

-Es un Oompa Loompa.- le contesto Butters.

-¿Un Oompa que?.- dijo keny alazando una ceja.

-Es de la pelicula de Charlie en la fabricca de chocolate.- dijo craig.

-La viste?.- le dijo kyle, craig asintio y se acerco a el para lamerle la mejilla llena con chocolate.

-¿Que se supone que esta haciendo?.- dijo cartman al notar como se acercaba hacia un boton y lo presionaba.

-Ah!, ¡no!¡¿que hace?.- dijo nervioso tweek luego de que el hombrecito presionara el boton y se activara una alarma haciendo que el chocolate comenzara a disminuir, pronto termino de acabarse y los chicos quedaron sentados en lo que era un colador gigante.

-¿que mierda?.- dijo stan, de pronto unas enormes pinzas del techo los tomaron y los levantaron metiendolos dentro de una caja la cual al sacarlos estaban limpios y ademas tenian sus ropas normales, los pusieron en unos tubos y estos los llevaron a una oficina, calleron sentados en frente de un escritorio que tenia una silla mirando al lado contrario de ellos.

-¡que mierda!¡mi culo!.- se quejo kyle.

-Siempre te quejas que te duele el culo.- le dijo Craig, kyle lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que puto lugar es este?.- dijo cartman.

-¡¿Vieron los gnomos? gah!.- dijo tweek.

-Son Oompa Loompas.- dijo la voz tras el escritorio.

-Ven? yo les dije.- dijo butters.

-¿Quien es?.- le interrogo stan. La silla giro y se encontraron con un hombre de un simpatico sombrero, piel muy blanaca, vestido con un traje un poco rojo, tenia un vaston y un corte muy particular.

-¿Pip?.- dijo estupidamente Clyde.

-No idiota es willy wonka!.- le dijo molesto craig.

-Si ese soy yo.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras se pona de pie sin quitarle la vista de encima a ninguno de los ocho muchachos.-¡bienvenidos a la fabrica de chocolate!.

-Si si pero sabe que que nesecitamos que nos diga por donde podemos salir lo que pasa es que...-trato de explicar Stan pero el hombre los detuvo.

-Vamos!, le hare recorrer para que conoscan.

Los chicos se miraron pero finalmente decidieron seguir al hombre,despues de todo talvez en el recorrido lograban encontrar el maldito lugar que los sacaria de alli.

-Que grande.- dijo kyle refiriendose a la fabrica.

-Gracias.- dijo craig.

-¬¬.- mirada de kyle a craig.- no hablaba contigo!

-No seas gruñon.

-No soy gruñon.

-Si lo eres, ya pareces tonto con lo mucho que te enojas por todo.

-No me digas tonto!

-Tonto Erotico!.

-No me llames asi!,Te detesto!.

-Yo te detesto mas!

-Vete al carajo!

-Pues me voi al carajo! prefiero estar alla que estar contigo!.- kyle sintio un punzaso.

-Bien pues vete! ya no quiero estar contigo!.

-Ni yo!, me buscare una rubia!.

-Pues buscate una rubia!.

-Hasta ellas tienen mas cerebro que tu!.

-Buscate una de esas entonces a mi no me hables mas!.

-Bien!, de todas formas ya me estaba aburriendo de ti.

-Bien, yo igual.- ambos se fulminaron por ultima vez.

-Ademas no eres muy bueno en la cama,- dijo craig, todos los presentes abrieron los ojos con impresion, incluso willy, y kyle solo se dio vuelta y camino mas delante que el.

-Y ¿porque una fabrica de chocolate? es decir¿no haces mas dulces?.- dijo stan tratando que pasar el tema.

-Oh si claro que si, tengo chicle, calugas, muchos otros dulces. De hecho estoy creando un nuevo cafe dulce.

-Gah!...¡¿cafe?.- dijot tweek interesado.

-Si, ¿te gusta el cafe?.

-Si si le gusta.- dijo stan abrazandolo.

-Al menos stan es tierno.- dijo clyde, cartman lo miro y lo abrazo.

-Que maricas.- fue lo unico que dijo craig, kyle lo miro mal y se fue junto a Willy Wonka.

-¿Te puedo abrazar yo tambien?.- le dijo keny timidamente a Butters.

-Claro keny.

-Oye kyle.- dijo cartman.

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Te gustan las varitas de pescado?

-Si.- dijo incredulo kyle.

-¿Y te gusta meterlas en tu boca?.

-Claro me encanta.

-Entonces eres un pescado gay!.- dijo cartman, todos incluyendo a willy wonka se comenzaron a reir.

-¡que estupidez!, ese chiste paso hace siete años atras!.

-¿Y que?, solo estas enojado porque no se te ocurrio decirlo a ti antes!.

-Ya dejame gordo.- dijo kyle que seguia caminando pero no se dio cuenta y choco contra una pequeña muralla y se fue hacia adelante callendo en un gran hoyo el cual adentro tenia ardillas que estaban revisando unas nueces.

-Kyle!.- grito Stan y Craig a la vez y ambos intentaron saltarse pero willy los detuvo.

-No entren hay!, dejenlo solo.- Los chicos miraron, kyle estaba mirando a las ardillas que se acercaban a el con panico, de pronto una se subio a su cabeza he hiba a golpear.

-AAAHHHH!.- Antes de que la ardilla golpeara kyle se paro y comenzo a correr en circulos haciendo que las otras ardillas que estaban hay se ocultaran en sus agujeros.

-Kyle!.- dijo craig saltandose, willy lo trato de asujetar pero fue inutil.

-Chicos escuchenme!.- Craig tomo a kyle deteniendolo y hecho a la ardilla de su cabeza de un manotazo, ambos miraron a willy.- dejen que hagan lo que deven hacer!, todo estara bien!.

Las ardillas se salieron de su escondite, se acercaron a los chicos y decidieron golpear sus cabezas luego apoyando sus orejas para escuchar.

-¿Que hacen?- dijo tweek nervioso.

-Ven si son una nuez gueca.- dijo willy.- oh oh.

-¿que pasa?.- dijo stan nervioso por su amigo.

-Creo que si son nueces guecas.- de pronto todas las ardillas comenzaron a correr a su escondit, un hoyo se habrio del suelo y craig con kyle se deslizaron por el.

-KYYYLEEEE!- dijo stan al ver a su amigo caer.

-Tranquilos ellos estaran bien.- dijo willy.- sigamos el recorrido.

-¡¿que?, Nuestro mejor amigo y su novio se acaban de caer por un hoyo!.-Dijo enojado keny.

-Si pero no les sucedera nada, vengan vamos.- los chicos se volvieron a mirar pero solo siguieron al hombre.

Kyle y craig calleron en algo duro, estaban en un cuarto oscuro.

-Ah!, ¿donde estoy?.

-No grites kyle!.- dijo craig nervioso.

-Craig!.- hiba a buscar sus brazos pero recordo que hace cinco minutos atras habian terminado, por lo que decidio preguntar humildemente.-¿puedo senatrme a tu lado?.

-¿Porque?.

-Es que...bueno...yo.

-Habla kyle!.-dijo desesperado craig!.

-Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad!.

-jajajja.

-no te rias!, ni se porque te pido ayuda.

-Bueno si quieres te puedes sentar cerca.

-No olvidalo.- si no hubiera estado oscuro kyle lo hubiera fulminado con la mirada. De pronto sintio como alguien lo jalaba del brazo y caia suavemente en el pecho de alguien.

-Claro que te puedes sentar cerca.- le dijo suavemente craig, acto seguido lo abrazaba por la cintura, kyle solo se puso rojito y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Pero aun asi ya no estamos juntos.- dijo kyle levantando un poco la cabeza, no queria sentirse manipulado asi con cariñitos, craig con su mano le volvio a impulsar su cabeza a su pecho.

-Claro.- dijo finalmente craig, kyle no pudo evitar apretar un poco su polera.

-¿Lo que dijiste...era verdad?.

-¿Que cosa?.

-eso de que, ya te tenia aburrido.- dijo kyle mirando hacia arriba lo cual era inutil ya que estaba demaciado oscuro.

-No.-dijo craig secamente.- lo unico que quiero es siempre tenerte aqui entre mis brazos y nunca hacerte llorar.- kyle sintio como si una enorme llama se encendiera dentro suyo, se levanto un poco y ubicando el rostro y los labios de craig con sus manos le dio un beso. *Sabia que funcionaria* penso craig. Pronto kyle estaba sentado sobre el a horcajadas mientras este le besaba por el cuello en plena oscuridad.

-Mhha...craig.- dijo kyle sintiendo el placer que le provocaban esos labios, craig levanto la cabeza y abrazo mas a kyle a el, dejando su rostro pegado en su pecho y abrazandolo con fuerza de la cintura.

-¿Aun tienes miedo aqui en lo oscuro?.- le dijo craig.

-Si tu estas conmigo no.- craig le acariciaba el pelo.

Los chicos hiban caminando mientras willy les hablaba de dulces.

-Bien, llegamos al lado de los chicles!.- dijo willy feliz mostrando la fabrica de los chicles.-

-¿Y que tienen de grandioso esos chicles?.- dijo cartman.

-Tienen una formula muy especial, pero aun esta en prueva.- dijo willy sacando un sobre que contenia dentro uno de esos chicles.

-Dame!.- dijo cartman arrevatandoselo, abriendolo y comiendocelo.- Baya!, esta muy delicioso!.

-No niño! que hiciste!.- dijo willy preocupado.

-Me comi el chicle?.- dijo Eric sin entender, de pronto este se comenzo a poner morado, los otros lo miraron extrañados.-¿que?.- y se comenzo a inflamar. Los otros comenzaron a gritar.

-¡va a explotar!.- djo keny que tenia a Butters abrazado con fuerza.

-No chicos no se desesperen!.- dijo willy.- que alguien lo lleve tras esa puerta!.

-¡¿COMO ME VAN A LLEVAR HIJO DE PUTA SI NO PUEDO CAMINAR?.-Dijo cartman histerico.

-Tendras que rodar.

-A eso no es problema.- dijo clyde aprovechando su oportunidad de verngarse.- toda su vida a rodado.- los chicos comenzaron a reir.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS CLYDE!.

-si si como digas.- dijo clyde comenzando a empujar a la pelota morada de cartman a el cuarto que le dijo willy.

-Bien mientras nosotros siguamos.- los chicos lo siguieron sin siquiera quejarse o preguntar algo.

Clyde entro con la pelota, digo, entro con cartman a la pieza y unos Oompa Loompas se acercaron al chico y lo metieron dentro de un cuarto el cual por dentro le saco todo el aire a cartman, luego lo sacaron fuera y otros Oompa Loompas los dirijieron a otro cuarto y les cerraron la puerta.

-Que rapido.- dijo clyde mirando a cartman.

-Te burlaste de mi!¡ahora tu trasero tendra que pagar luego las consecuencias!.- dijo cartman ¨amenazando¨ a clyde.

-Si como tu digas.- dijo clyde con sarcasmo abrazandose al cuello de cartman mientras este lo tomaba de la cintura, de pronto un agujero se abrio del piso y calleron a un cuarto oscuro.

-¡¿Que mierda paso?.- dijo cartman.

-¿Cartman?.

-¿Kyle?.- respondio el gordo.

-¿Que hacen aqui?.- dijo clyde.

-Esas putas ardilas nos hicieron caer aqui.- dijo craig que aun tenia a kyle sentado sobre el.

-Oh genial, ahora me aburrire.- dijo cartman, clyde de nuevo lo abrazo y este solo le rodeo la cintura, si hubiera estado iluminado se hubiera visto una sonrisa en la cara de este.

Los chicos llegaron otro lado donde tenian unas super barras de chocolate.

-Oh yo quiero una de esas!.- dijo butters con entusiasmo.

-Te dare un trozo para que pruebes.- le dijo willy, tomo un trozo que le dio un Oompa Loompa y se lo dio al chico.

-Oh esta muy rico!.dijo butters, pero sintio la nesecidad de comer mas.

-Este lugar es genial!.- dijo stan.- hay cascadas de chocolate, casas de dulce, arboles de dulce, hasta el pasto es dulce!.

-Es un sueño!.

-Aqui es mi mayor creacion.-dijo con orgullo willy wonka.- es el lugar mas bello de mi fabrica.

Butters de pronto comenzo a sudar mientras se tomaba el estomago con ambas manos.

-¿que pasa Butters?.- le dijo keny procupado.

-Me duele el estomago.

-Mejor llevalo a que lo vean, tras esa puerta los atenderan.-dijo willy apuntando el lugar.

-Ok...vamooos.- dijo canturreando kenny.

Al entrar se encontraron con un Oompa Loompa el cual despues de escuchar lo que le pasaba al chico le dio un vaso con un liquido verde el cual era dulce, a Butters de inmediato se le paso el dolor, pero apenas se lo termino se abrio otro agujero bajo el y junto a keny calleron al mismo hoyo donde estaban los otros.

-¿keny?.

-kyle! ¿porque esta oscuro?

-no lo se.-dijo kyle.-llevamos aqui un buen rato. Clyde y Cartman tambien estan aqui.

-Osea que, ¿stan y tweek tambien podrian caer?.- dijo butters..

-es lo mas probable.-le respondio clyde.

-No me gusta este lugar es muy aburrido.-dijo cartman.

-Oye butters.- dijo de pronto keny con voz seductora.- esta muy oscuro, no crees que deveriamos de aprovechar.

-ah...-dijo butters al sentir los labios de keny en su cuello.

-¡PERVERTIDOS!.- grito kyle, craig lo abrazo mas y le dijo al oido.

-El tiene razon.

-Ah porfavor!.-dijo cartman,-busquense un motel.

-Miau.- le dijo clyde al oido, solo cartman escucho y de inmediato lo postro contra el piso.

-Escuche un cierre!.-dijo kyle alterado.-keny esperate a salir! no uiero escuchar lo que hacen!.

-Pero si yo no...¿Cartman?.-dijo keny, porque si no era el o kyle.

-Ah!.- se escucho un gemido clyde

-¡Carajo!.- dijo craig.-¡esto ahora si es enserio!¡cartman y clyde busquense un motel!.

-cALLATE CRAIG!.-dijo molesto cartman.

-Por favor no hagan cosas aca.- dijo butters.

-Ahh..me duele!.-Dijo de nuevo clyde.

-Carajo.- dijo kyle escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de craig, a pesar de no ver la verguenza era enorme.

-Si te mueves te va a doler!.-dijo cartman.

-Ya paren!.-dijo keny molesto.

-Los voi a matar cuando salgamos.-dijo craig que por desgracia estaba tan oscuro que no se veia su enorme sonrojo.

Tweek y stan hiban con charlie el cual les comenzaba a hablar de sus nuevas ideas.

-Estoy trabajando en un cafe tambiien.-dijo willy.

-Cafe!.- salto tweek.

-¿Te gusta el cafe?.

-le encanta.-contesto stan.

-Talvez quiera un poco.- dijo estirandole amablemente una taza al chico. Tweek se la tomo y de inmediato le dio hipo.

-Hey! ¡¿que le hiciste?.- dijo stan enojado.

-Nada, talvez el cafe aun no esta listo para ser comercializado.

-Hip, gah!, hip, gah!.

-Llevalo por donde entro antes tu amigo, hay lo ayudaran,.- Stan miro mal por ultima vez al hombre y entro con tweek a la misma sala donde habian entrado Keny y butters. Hay los atendio un Oompa Loompa y les volvio a pasar lo que a keny y butters.

-Auch..gah!. oh no! esta oscuro!, odio lo oscuro!.

-Tranquilo tweek no pasa nada.- dijo kyle.

-Amigo!.- dijo feliz stan tomando a tweek con fuerza.-¿donde estamos?.

-Ni idea, lleavmos aqui un buen rato.- dijo kyle.- estamos todos aqui.

-Ay! me duele idiota mas suave!.- se quejo clyde.

-¿Que carajos fue eso?.- dijo stan confundido.

-Cartman y clyde decidieron aprovechar la oscuridad.- dijo craig.

-Si, estoy aprovechando de mostrarle a clyde como hacer yoga.- dijo cartman.

-Si claro.- dijo kyle. De pronto los chicos fueron absorvidos otra vez.

Mientras willy wonka en su oficina.

-Espero les vaya bien en las otras peliculas.- dijo para si.

_Bueno el cuarto...el maldito hospital ocupa mas tiempo del que pense ¬¬ lo odio. Clyde y Cartman de verdad ensayaban ¨yoga¨XD...Bueno hare el otro antes de volver al hospital de mierda¬¬ espero terminarlo u.u,,, bue sin mas bye°°°_


	5. El aro, una porno y act paranormal

Calleron en una casa, vestidos normalmente, sentados en un sillon.

-Ah!, que verguenza!.- dijo butters tapandose como podia. Keny lo miraba.

-¡USTEDES DOS!.- Dijo craig acercandose a cartman y clyde.

-Tranquilo craig, -dijo kyle tomandolo del brazo.

-Hey que es eso?.- dijo keny apuntando un televisor que se encontraba en frente de ellos.

-Una tele imbecil.- dijo craig.

-Pero, eso ya lo he visto.- dijo clyde. En la pantalla se veia una chica con su rostro cubierto por su cabello.

-Yo tambien.- dijo kyle. Los otros tambien asintieron.

-Hay no!.- diejron todos a la vez cuando notaron lo que era, la chica se acercaba a la tele y cuando estuvo frente a la pantalla, saco un mano y su cabeza , comenzo a chorrear sangre del borde del televisor. Los chicos estaban desesperados tratando de escapar, pero de la nada aparecio una correa que los sujetaba con demasiada fuerza. Samara se acercaba a ellos y estos gritaban, y butters con clyde se orinaron.

-Ah!.- decian todos y cerraron los ojos, la presion de la correa desaparecio, al abrir los ojos se encontraron con samara demaciado scerca y de la impresion todos se fueron hacia atras con sillon incluido, salieron como pudieron y corrieron fuera de la casa.

-Ah!, que..mierda!.- dijo stan, de pronto noto que tweek desaparecio.- oh no! TWEEK!.

-tonto ¿donde lo perdimos?.- dijo craig.

-Ay no tweek!.- dijo clyde.

-Butters! ven! ¿a donde vas?.- grito keny al notar que butters hiba como un poseido hacia donde habia un poso.

-Hey Butters!.- dijo stan.

Butters se paro al borde del poso, y se lanzo.

-AAAHHH-!. BUTTERS!.- grito keny corriendo al poso, los otros lo siguieron pero al asomarse no habia nada.

-¡¿Donde mierda esta?.- dijo cartman.

-Butters...- dijo keny con lagrimitas.

-Hey que es eso?¿butters?.- dijo kyle al notar un movimiento raro, craig y los chicos captaron de inmediato de lo que se trataba y se alejaron, pero kyle no se habia dado cuenta y samara lo tomo de la cabeza y lo arrastro al poso, stan que lo habia afirmado de la cintura se fue con el.

-¡kyle!.- grito craig.

-Hay no!.- dijo clyde caminando para atras,- odio este lugar!.- cartman lo miro para decirle algo pero el chico habia desaparecido.

-¡¿CLYDE?.

-no puede ser!.- dijo craig.- yo voy por kyle!.- dijo lanzandose al poso.

-NO IDIOTA!.- Dijo keny, pero craig ya se habia perdido. Keny miro a cartman pero este tampoco estaba, sintio panico y de pronto alguien le cubrio por completo el rostro y este entro en un tipo sueño del que desperto de inmediato. De pronto se encontro en una linda pieza al lado de butters.

-Butters!.- le dijo abrazandolo.

-Keny!.- dijo este correspondiendo el abrazo, se separaron y de inmediato notaron su ropa, llebavan trajes, Butters estaba vestido de caperucita roja y keny era el lobo.

Stan desperto junto a tweek en una pieza muuy bonita, estaban sobre una cama.

-Gah! stan vamos a morir!.- dijo tweek subiendose sobre stan a horcajadas estando este sentado, stan al sentirlo tan exquisitamente cerca no pudo evitar sentir adrenalina, especialmente porque este llevaba el traje de caperucito y stan era el lobo, el problema era que estaban en una pelicula de terror, aunque ya no lo parecia tanto. Paso sus manos por la cintura del chico el cual temblaba demasiado nervioso.

-Estas conmigo no te pasara nada.- dijo stan, tweek lo miro y este lo tomo del rostro besandolo con pasion, en ese momento ninguno sabe por que se estaban dejando llevar, claro, no tenian idea de que habian llegado a una pelicula porno, por lo que las sensaciones y deseos de ambos aumentaron solos. Stan bajo por el cuello del chico el cual temblaba cada vez menos y le comenzo a bajar el tirante del hombro para tambien besarlo, tweek aumentaba su respiracion y no dejaba de tiritar.

-stan...ahh...-logro murmurar tweek, pero el placer lo consumia, estar en una pelicula porno aumentaba el placer sexual.

Craig besaba a kyle mientras le acariciaba de forma frenetica el muslo por debajo del vestido de caperucita, se separaron y kyle se poso los dedos de una mano en la boca los cuales craig le saco y los lamio.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo ahora aqui...- le dijo craig a kyle, el cual en respuesta le tomo la mano y la volvio a posar en su muslo.

-Si yo tambien...-dijo kyle, craig lo volvio a besar mientras lo empujaba levemente por encontrarse tan ansioso.

Clyde estaba agachado dandole una buena secion de sexo oral a cartman el cual le tenia su cabeza tomada y lo movia de forma brusca. Cuando cartman se corrio en la boca de clyde, este se levanto y beso a cartman, mientras el otro colaba su mano y le acariciaba el trasero.

Kenny empujaba con demaciadas ganas a butters mientras lo miraba con pasion, butters tenia sus mejillas rojas , cuando al lado de su cama, aparecio samara, ambos gritaron y el lugar se esfumo.

Stan estaba sentado con tweek encima el cual no tenia la parte de arriba, y a pesar de estar con el pequeño vestido abajo, estaba sin nada mas. Stan estaba desnudo y tenia a tweek fuerte de las cadeeras mientras hacian el amor, tweek aun temblaba un poco, pero a stan eso le encanto y lo acosto en la cama aun sin separarse de el mientras le besaba el cuello y los hombros, tweek gemia de forma muy suave para tratarse de el y stan era lo mas delicado que se podia, por fin ambos acabaron juntos y stan antes de moverse a cualquier lado, aun dentro de tweek y acostados se abrazo a el con fuerza pasando sus manos por la espalda del chico.

-Te amo...tweek.- dijo stan con cariño, de pronto tweek comenzo a temblar mucho y por un momento stan se asusto de que talvez fuese por su culpa, miro a tweek.

-Stan!,.- dijo este mirando a su lado, stan miro y se encontro con samara, antes de decir o hacer nada el lugar se comenzaba a esfumar.

Craig empujaba a kyle el cual se tapaba la boca con las manos para evitar gemir, pero craig se las saco.

-no kyle..quiero oir tu erotica voz gemir mi nombre.- le dijo al oido y luego se lo lamio.

-craig!.

- si asi!

- craig para!.

-kyle!...eso es tan...

-no craig detente!.- craig lo miro y vio a kyle con cara de miedo mirando a su lado, craig miro y vio a samara.

-ah! puta pervertida!.- grito y el lugar comenzo a esfumarse.

Cartman sostenia a clyde delante de el, estaba sentado dandole la espalda a cartman mientras este le levantaba las piernas levemente y le lamia el cuello, de pronto ambos notaron la presencia y antes de alcanzar a mirar, se encontraban de nuevo en la casa de la pelicula el aro, uno de pie al aldo del otro, con los otrso chicos fue lo mismo, tweek no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a stan pero este solo lo abrazo, ademas de que se sentia mas unido a el no lo queria volver a perder.

-Craig!.- dijo kyle al notar que estaban de nuevo en la pelicula de terror y se abrazo a el.

-Esto es una mierda!.-grito cartman al ver como a tele de nuevo se encendia, pero esta vez solo comenzo a salir sangre de ella, el ambiente se torno de un color verde con formas de cementerio.

-Ah! vamos a morir!.- dijo tweek.

-Voy a vomitar...-dijo kyle que no soportaba ver sangrey salio de la pieza. Los chicos hiban corriendo lo mas lejos posible de la casa, pero esta parecia no desaparecer, samara de pronto se les aparecio en frente, los chicos quedaron helados y samara de apoco comenzo a levantar la vista, llos chicos tenian cada vez mas miedo.

-A puta me tienes aburrido!.- grito butters tomando un palo que encontro en el suelo, uno bastante pesado y le pego a samara en la cabeza arrancandosela y provocando que un gran chorro de sangre saliera de esta al mas puro estilo kill bill.

-Butters?.- dijo keny impresionado.

-Me tenia aburrido!.- dijo butters.

-Butters eres genial nos salvaste!.-dijo stan.

-A si?.

-si idiota! que no ves?, mataste a esa puta!.- djo cartman, butters comenzo a sonreir. De pronto como si nada aparecieron dentro de una casa cualquiera. Estaban todos muy juntos, kyle y stan se tomaron de la mano ya que estaban muy nerviosos y en ese momento nesecitaban cada uno de su mejor amigo.

De pronto algo tomo a Clyde de los pies y lo jalo provocando que este acyera, al mismo tiempo tweek y stan tambien fueron jalados y kyle que estba de su mano lo solto por la velocidad con que pao.

-¡stan!.- fue lo ultimo que se escucho que por cierto vino de kyle. Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que se escucharon los horribles gritos de los chicos y los otros corrieron a ver que pasaba.

-Chicos!.- dijo keny agachandose al encontrarlos a todos hay, pero de inmediato el y los otros notaron que tenian la poleras levantadas y unas raras marcas como mordiscos en la espalda, y lo peor, parecian estar muertos.

Craig noto la ausencia de kyle y corrio a la pieza de antes a ver si estaba hay, al entrar vio algo que nunca hubiera querido ver, mientras que del otro lado se escucho un grito ensordecedor que el ignoro, se agacho y tomo el cuerpo todo ensangrentado de kyle entre sus brazos, noto un corte en su cuello, en su rostro pasando por su mejilla izquierda y por su labio superior e inferior, y vio la apuñalada en su pecho.

-No estas mueerto, no estas muerto...-comenzo a repetir mientras sacaba el cuchillo de su pecho del cual comenzo a brotar sangre y le daba un dulce beso en los labios sin importar el corte que estos tenian, comenzo a soltar lagrimas las cuales eran puras por el dolor que sentia, eran lagrimas sinceras, abrazo fuerte el cadaver de quien amaba a el mientras recordaba lo que le habia dicho cuando se pelearon antes, lo que hicieron luego en la pieza, la misma granja, lso juegos de la infancia, lo recordaba todo, ahora con su novio muerto en sus brazos, y lloaraba sin importar nada, deseando nunca haber llegado a niguno de esos lugares.

Cartman estaba en una situacion similar, abrazando a clyde el cual estaba muerto, Stan y tweek estaban juntos en el piso de la mano, tambien muertos, mientras tanto butters de la nada comenzaba a botar sangre de su boca, aunque ya habia muerto hace mucho antes, keny lo solto al sentirse raro, asi como poseido, tomo un cuchillo sin poder retomar el control de su cuerpo, se acerco a cartman y lo apuñalo, pero este ya se sentia muerto de antes. Se dirijio a craig e hizo lo mismo, aunque este ya se habia matado, con el mismo cuchillo que tenia kyle en su pecho, keny levanto el cuchillo y se lo enterro el...

_Uy lo dejo aki XD ajajajaja le gane a los medicos que me decian que descansar, y aun sigo despierta sienod las 05:18 horas de la madrugada. Me dio mello recordar actividad paranormal, despues de todo siempre he conciderado los hospitales tetricos XD. Un poco sadioc, pero asi son la´pelis de terror._


	6. freddy y el fin XD

Despertaron todos en el piso de la sala de un jardin de niños, y se miraron de inmediato son poder creer lo que habia pasado.

-kyle!.- djo cragi abrazando con fuerza al pelirrojo, los otros hicieron lo mismo con la persona que hace un rato creian haber perdido.

-¿Donde estamos ahora?.- dijo keny que abrazaba con fuerza a butters.

-Parece una sala de clases, pero para un jardin.- dijo stan mirando todo.

-Hey yo se que es esto!.- dijo cartman.

-¿Que es?.- le dijo clyde.

-Es la pelicula del pervertido este del freddy!.

-No todo menos eso.- dijo kyle que aun estaba abrazado fuertemente a craig.

De pronto asi de la nada el lugar se volvio viejo y tetrico igual qu en la pelicula, por un lado tambien aparecieron esos tubos que tiraban humos que aparecian en la pelicula.

-Ahy no!.- dijo butters. Los chicos se pusieron de pie y se hoyo una voz.

-Que hermoso estas, kyle.- Los chicos se voltearon de inmediato y kyle se quedo petrificado sin saber como carajos esque lo conocia. De pronto el tipo aparecio detras de tweek y le rasguño la espalda con su garra.

-Tweek! imbecil!.- grito stan sujetando a tweek el cual habia caido de rodillas al suelo.

-jajajaj!.- rio el otro con malicia.

-Hay no tweek!.- dijo butters.

-Corran!.- grito kyle, craig ayudo a tweek por un lado y stan por el otro y comenzaron a correr lo mas rapido que podian del lugar, pronto salieron por una puerta a la calle la cual estaba llena de nieve, hay siguieron corriendo unas cuadras mas alla hasta que no pudieron mas por la adrealina que habian sentido en el momento y calleron de rodillas al suelo.

-Tweek!.- dijo stan al notar que tweek aun sangraba un poco y se encontraba devil, se saco su chaqueta y se la puso encima a su novio.

-Stan...te-tengo miedo.- dijo tweek devilmente.

-Vas a estar bien.- le dijo stan abrazandolo con fuerza.

-Stan, por lo-o que ghh! me di-dijiste mientras haci-ciamos eso.- stan lo miro a los ojos y sintio sus mejillas levemente arder.-y-yo tambien te amo..- dicho esto stan le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿pero que quiere?.- dijo clyde.

-Quiere a kyle.- dijo de pronto Damien que se habia aparecido.

-Hey ¿que haces tu aqui?.- dijo Cartman.

- mi padre me envio porque dijo que habia una pelicula del infierno llena de demonios aqui arriba, al parecer ustedes la encontraron.

-¿Y como salimos de aqui?.- dijo stan con tweek aun abrazado.

-Kyle, o se deve entregar al duende, o lo deve acabar el, cualquiera de esas dos opciones sirve.

-¿Duende?¿cual duende?¿y que es eso de entregarse?.- dijo craig.

-Ese que ven de freddu es en realidad un duende con el que kyle jugaba de bebe, pero este se enamoro de el, y no hayo mejor forma de volverlo a ver y tratar de poseerlo que esta.

-Pero yo no quiero entregarme a el.- djo kyle asustado.

-Bueno entonces tendran que morir, porque devo destruir esta pelicula o si no me castigaran.- dijo damien.

-no puedes hacer eso!.- dijo keny.

-No, pero si kyle no hace algo para calmar a su duende, tendre que hacerlo.

-Kyle no hara nada!.- dijo stan y craig a la vez.

-Kyle ve y entrega tu culo a eso!.- dijo cratman, - no pienso morir porque te da miedo ser violado.

-Callate cartman!.- dijo eojado keny.

-Tendre que hacerlo.- dijo kyle, los chicos lo miraron.

-No kyle, no lo hagas!,.- dijo desesperado craig.

-Bueno yo me voi, les doi solo veinte minutos mas, o si no perdonen pero devo destruir esto.- dijo Damien para luego desaparecer.

-Lo hare.- dicho esto los chicos como por magia se encontraron dentro de una pieza y kyle estaba sobre una cama con un vestidito muy corto, los otros se encontraban amarrados en la pared.

-Kyle!.- dijo stan.

-No!.- dijo craig.

-Maldita pelicula de mierda!.- dijo keny mirando el techo. Freddy entro y se acerco a kyle el cual comenzaba a temblar.

-Alejate de el imbecil!.- gritaba craig, freddy se volteo a verlo y se acerco dandole un zarpazo en la cara dejandolo con sangre brotando de esta, kyle miro pero no dijo nada para que no le hiciera mas daño al enterarse de que era su novio.

-Estas tan lindo.- dijo sentandose a su lado y tomandole el muslo, los otros miraban perplejos y craig cerroo los ojos, no podia ver eso.

-¡Les dije que freddy era un pervertido!.- grito cartman, clyde que estaba a su lado lo hizo callar.

-Eres tan perfecto,.- dijo esta vez colando su mano por debajo del vestidito,- siempre me gusto tu rostro, tan...-se agacho un poco mas-...erotico.

Dicho esto kyle le lanzo un puñetazo con la fuerza de los mil dioses y se puso de pie, tomo un hacha que habia cerca de la cama y lo comenzo a despedasar sadicamente.

-NO ME LLAMES ASI!.- Dijo lleno de sangre y con un freddy ya indistingible.

Los chios lo miraron con asombro, craig en su interior juro nunca mas llamarlo asi, y como por magia de nuevo, aparecieron en l a calle de south park, todos parados en circulos con la pelicula del titulo ¨actividad paranormal¨ en medio, y un Damien con un martillo enorme.

-Ja se salvaron.- dijo damien golpeando la pelicula y dejandola destruida al instante.

-Eso fue horrible!.- dijo clyde.- tengo sueño y aun no me recupero del panico!.

-Mejor bayanse a acostar, lo que paso en la peliculas quedo alli y ya no les influira mas,.- dijo damien el cual desaparecio. Los chicos quedaron mirando la pelicula en el suelo.

-Juremos nunca hablar de sto.- dijo Stan.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso!.- dijo kyle.

-Y yo!.- dijo cartman, pronto todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirijieron a sus casas mejor finjiendo que no habia pasado nada, eso si esa noche nadien durmio solo porque estaban todos con sus parejas, el miedo aun estaba presente.

Kyle jadeaba luego con craig sobre el recostado.

-Pense que te hiba a besar.- dijo de pronto craig.

-No seas tonto.- dijo kyle que le acariciaba el cabello y aun tenia sus mejillas carmesi.- yo solo te quiero ati...ademas, solo tu puedes llamarme erotico.

-Erotico...- le dijo craig levantando la cabeza y besandolo.

-Te amo.

-Y yo.- Se taparon y se durmieron.

Clyde y cartman se habian dormido de inmediato muy abrazados, cartman aun asi esa noche penso, luego de ver muerto a clyde, se dio cuenta de lo importante que era para el, y se juro no volver a dejarlo tanto tiempo sin hacerle un cariño mas.

Butters y keny dormian abrazados, ellos ya sabian lo que se querian y se lo decian todos los dias.

Pero Stan y tweek era otra cosa. Stan estaba sobre tweek embistiendolo lo mas suave posible mientras este se afirmaba de su espalda y gemia de placer y dolor, cuando acabaron, stan bajo y le comenzo a besar el veintre, tweek jadeaba y soltaba leves gemidos, stan lo tomo y lo comenzo a masturbar para que este tambien pudiera acabar, luego se introdujo el miembro de tweek en la boca, mietras este se ponia rojo y temblaba, pronto acabo en la boca de stan. Este ultimo subio y lo beso, estando los dos aun sudados y con el extasis recorreles todo.

-Te amo.- le volvio a decir stan a la oreja atweek.

-Te amo.- dijo tweek nervioso y sonrojado, sin dejar de tiritar nunca, pero a stan le gustaba, lo abrazo con fuerza y los tapo, se quedaron acostados de frente mirandose un rato, hasta que porfin se durmieron.

Esa noche soñaron, no cosas malas, sio que cada uno soño cosas bastantes buena ya que el tener a la persona que mas amaban al lado les reconfortaba.

PD: nunca mas volvieron a ver peliculas de terror XD.

_**FIN**_

_Bueno todos saben que no se me dan los finales XD...le gane al doctor, termine mi historia igual muajjajajja XD... son las 06:16 de la mañana XD. Bueno me da igual, de todas formas aviso que el proximo sea un cartyle n.n...espero les haya gustado y no haber decepcionado...BYE!_


End file.
